3 Humans, 2 Angels, and A Demon
by castielsangelicdemoness
Summary: Supernatural AU... High School.. The boys have a mutual guardian Angel with three young women. When their paths cross in High School, all things go to Hell... Literally. Smut Included... Reference to Ruby... only shows up occasionally.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT ONE ANY OF THE SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS... I DO OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANA, ALYSS, AND AGGY... I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LYRICS OR SONG TITLES USED IN THIS..

Chapter 1: Trouble

My name is Anastasia Nikola Romanoff, officially. I go by Ana mostly, and my father is Lucifer. Not that anyone really cares about that little fact, but it makes me a demoness. My mother is Lilith, as in Adam's first wife, and also the first woman who ever turned her back on God. I'm not just a demoness, I am the ORIGINAL demoness.

Alyss is my Nephilim cousin by blood, but sister since birth. A nephilim is the offspring of an angel and a human. In her case, her father is Michael the Archangel, and my father's brother. Her mother is the one who has raised us both, considering that neither of us should be alive. Michael had, until recently, thought we were both dead. Killed in the "cleansing of the Earth" as it has been called. Even though Michael thought we were dead, Lucifer knew better.

I'll be the first to admit that I was trouble since Day One. But if you put Alyss, her human half sister Agatha, and myself together with the Winchester brothers, and even our mutual guardian Angel wanted to give up. Castiel has been mine and Alyss's guardian since the beginning of everything. He then also got guardian detail for Sam and Dean Winchester.

We had been in High School when we all met. Dean, Aggy and I were seniors; Sam and Alyss were juniors. We were all trying to fit in, but no one really trusted us. Until homecoming night, when we were invited to Ruby's Homecoming Victory Party. It was there, and after, that we realized what we all had in common. The boys, we knew, were different. They knew that we were different, but none of us knew how different the others were.

The party was going great, everybody was having a good time, except poor Sammy. On the dance floor, Sammy was getting felt up by Ruby, and trying to be polite in saying 'no'. Dean had go off to go find his childhood friend Ash, so that they could bury the hatchet. Alyss and Aggy were in the kitchen getting something else to drink when two things happened. The first was that Dean and Ash go into it, and the second was that I got sick of Ruby, who I knew was a demon, feeling up my sister's best friend and crush. The cops got called because of the boy's fight, and in the confusion, I hit Ruby hard enough that she hit the floor and was out cold. We all got out, stopped by the house, dropped Aggy off because she didn't have the track record that the rest of us had accumulated. We picked up a couple of things, a change of clothes mostly, and took off. Cops caught us just as the boys were changing in the back of the car. I saw what was the most terrifying mark to anyone of the Supernatural community. I screamed and Dean, upon turning, realized what we really were. My eyes went the demon shade of gold, and Alyss's wings, though a shorter wingspan than Michael's, spread out behind her, baring us to the world. Dean looked like he was betrayed, and Sammy was enchanted with Alyss's wings.

Two hours later, we were all sitting in an interrogation room. Dean and Sammy were arguing about what to tell Bobby until Sammy went to go sit down. I sent Alyss flying into Sammy's lap, and I set to work seducing a very angry Dean. And I did it the only way I knew how; song lyrics.

"You think you're right, but you were wrong-" I began, and was interrupted by the door opening. Dean moved, and I delivered the next line to a very pissed off Castiel. "You tried to take me, but I knew all along, you could take me for a ride." Cas's hand clamped over my mouth, effectively shutting me up.

Now what you gotta understand is that Cas is our guardian Angel. He never loses control, at least not around us. Well, with the way that I was sitting, with a dress that plunged to the navel in the front, and only came to about mid-thigh in the skirt department. I had my legs crossed and I was leaning forward. It wasn't an outfit made to hide much, and all of it's seductive glory was currently aimed at the man in the door...Castiel. I realized that his loss of composure and control didn't have to do with us being in trouble. No, he was used to that. It had to do with the fact that he wasn't used to seeing me so improperly dressed.  
"Sam, Dean, Alyss, go to the car and go home. I need to speak to Ana, Alone." His voice was strangled, and as Dean began to question his order, Cas gave dean his version of a Death Glare. "Go." He said, slightly softer, but considerably more forcefully as he dismissed the others. Shutting the door, he then sound proofed the room, turned the two-way mirror into a one way mirror, and cut off all video surveillance. The room was, literally, dark. By this time, I was sure I was in a lot of trouble. Cas grabbed my hands as I tried to dart past him to get to the door, and then again as I put them out in a "now, just wait" gesture.

"Do you know what the punishment in Heaven would be if I hadn't been here? Infinitely worse than what you will be getting here." His voice was husky, and a little harsh, as he pushed me back onto the table. In that moment, my blood boiled, and I knew that he wanted me the way I had wanted him since I was old enough to want him.

* * *

A/N WARNING THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
